The goal of this project is to hold a conference to promote dissemination, evaluation, and improvement of community-based research on environmental justice. The conference is designed to respond to broader community health concerns about environmental contamination while also ensuring robust scientific methodologies for research. The conference core will be "workshops from the field": focused roundtable discussions of specific approaches and tools used in a variety of community-based research projects that have already been implemented in communities around the country. The conference will focus on model community initiatives that document the tools, methodologies, and strategies used by these organizations to incorporate local community knowledge about health impacts with technical and quantitative data. In addition, it will offer training to a wide range of community-based organizations and researchers on specific arenas of community-research partnerships. The conference is directed by a planning committee composed of leaders in the environmental justice and environmental health fields. Specifically, the conference seeks to: Document and disseminate models of community-based research Evaluate the effectiveness of partnerships between community groups and researchers. Discuss the data needs at the local level by focusing on currently available data and assessing how effectively it meets those needs. Foster more opportunities for collaborative research projects between community groups and researchers. Participants will be invited from environmental justice and research organizations throughout the country and the conference will open to the public, but the vital focus will be on learning from the many community-based research examples already at hand. Key examples of community-based research have been solicited from around the US. Through the community-driven workshops, focus groups, and discussions of actual case studies, this conference will facilitate a dialogue between various groups: community-based environmental justice organizations, and scientific, technical, and legal groups that are working on environmental justice.